Un ex qui refait surface
by sandou01
Summary: Sasuke rentre au japon et Sakura stress de l'annoncé à Naruto qui a refait ça vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir mes petits Lu!**

**Et bien vous savez quoi? J'ai écris un Tow-shot... ça ce voit pas, n'est ce pas? Enfin bref, voilà donc mon premier TS sur Naruto, j'espère que vous allez apprécier, même si, j'avoue, il est super cliché sur certain point, mais bon pas grave, ça arrive ...**

**Et non ce n'est pas du Sasunaru, il y en as juste une évocation, mais c'est du Yahinaru, et oui on voit rarement ce couple donc bon et puis je les trouves trop choux ensemble...**

**Bref sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Un ex qui refait surface _(Partie 1)_**

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux rose était assise sur une chaise de bar. Celui ci était bien éclairé grâce aux baies vitrés, il gardait tout de même un aspect ancien avec tout les meubles en bois, il y avait plusieurs table avec des banquettes confortable, mais notre amie avait préférer s'asseoir à côté du comptoir afin d'être afin d'être servie plus vite. Devant elle se trouvait un cocktail aux fruits exotiques à peine entamer, elle tenait de sa main gauche un bouquin médicale, son froncement de sourcil aurait pu être interpréter comme une intense concentration mais il en était tout autre ses yeux vert était plongé dans le vague ne semblant pas distingué les écritures. Et pour cause elle était en proie à une forte inquiétude.

\- Sakura ! La héla une voix.

Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur deux yeux bleu et une longue chevelure blonde, c'était une amie de longue date. Celle ci s'installe à ses côtés et pris un café, s'étonnant tout de même que son amie n'est pas pris la même chose.

\- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler qui soit si angoissant que tu te met à boire. Ria nerveusement la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Sasuke rentre ce Week-end d'Angleterre.

\- Oh merde ! Jura t-elle.

La blonde devin livide, elle avala son café d'une traite et demanda une vodka-coca. Elle déglutissait en se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé avant son départ et ce qu'il avait laissé. Le fait qu'il revienne n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Et Il est au courant ?

\- Non, soupira la rose. Pas encore...

\- Et tu vas lui dire ?

\- Tu me vois vraiment lui dire : « Tiens salut ! Tu sais pas quoi ? Ton ex qui t'as largué comme la pire des merdes, i ans, est de retour en ville. Bien oui, parce que je t'avais pas dit mais j'ai gardé contacte avec lui malgré que ce soit un connard ! » Dit elle énervé.

\- C'est sur qu'annoncé comme ça...

Un long silence s'en suivit, toutes les deux burent plusieurs gorgé de leur verre avant de le reposer, chacune cherchant quoi dire.

\- Et Sasuke il est au courant pour... Tenta la blonde.

\- Non soupira la deuxième.

\- Ça va faire des dégâts si jamais il l'apprend. Chuchota t-elle.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant Ino ?! Cria la rose.

La fameuse Ino se recula un peu dévisageant son amie légèrement surprise du ton employé. Si avant elle lui aurait rétorqué quelque chose aujourd'hui elle n'en fit rien sachant que son amie était déjà très mal.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en mêler. Proposa Ino.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir, bien sur qu'elle pouvait faire semblant de ne rien voir et rien entendre mais l'image de son meilleur ami complètement anéantie i ans s'imposa à son esprit. Elle ne pouvais sûrement pas laissé ça se reproduire. Ino l'avait très bien compris mais elle aussi se souvenait de la lourde charge qui était tombé sur les épaules de Sakura ce jour la, elle avait faillit en raté son année de médecine.

\- Je dois y aller ma pause est quasiment terminé.

\- Bien, si jamais tu as besoin : Je suis là ! Assura la blonde.

Sakura lui accorda un timide sourire avant de franchir les portes, quand elle fut dehors elle ferma légèrement les yeux et profita du soleil quelques secondes avant de ce mettre en route. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à l'hôpital à deux rues d'ici.

La fin de semaine passa trop rapidement à son goût, le fameux Sasuke lui avait envoyé un message le vendredi pour lui dire qu'il voulais absolument parler. C'est ainsi qu'après être rentré à 5 heures du matin après une permanence de 48 heures qu'au levé du soleil la sonnette retenti.

Elle se trouvait donc devant sa porte, son pyjama avec des fraise dessus à moitié relevé, une marque sur sa joue qui prouvait qu'elle dormait profondément, les cheveux en pétard et un peu de bave au coin des lèvres, et Sasuke en face d'elle.

Elle n'avait dormi que 2 heures et elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là, elle n'avait donc pas envie de gérer les élans du garçon à cet instant là.

\- Rentre chez toi ! Je viens de débaucher et je suis fatiguer, je voudrais retourner me coucher ! Râla t-elle.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de fermer la porte en la bloquant avec son pied. Il poussa la porte pour rentrer dans l'appartement sans y avoir été invité. Elle le regarda faire, si ses yeux était des flingues elle l'aurait sûrement tué ; il n'avait pas changé il se croyait toujours tout permis. Il avait toujours ses cheveux court avec ses deux mèches devant son visage et relevé à l'arrière à la manière d'une queue de canard, ils étaient toujours aussi noir, tout comme ses yeux dans lequel elle s'était perdu plus d'une fois. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt bleu foncé et d'un pantalon noir, il avait un air nonchalant collé au visage. La demoiselle soupira et ferma la porte de son appartement avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour se faire couler un café.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Un Earl Grey.

Elle prépara deux tasses, les mit sur un plateau avant de servir les boissons et les amener dans le salon. Il était assit regardant par la fenêtre et ne sourcilla même pas au moment ou elle posa le tout sur la table. Ils commencèrent doucement à boire avant que le jeune n'interrompe le silence pesant.

\- Ou habite t-il ?

Son ton était aussi poli que ça demande, fessant serrer les poings de Sakura. Ils ne s'étaient pas vue depuis une éternité et à par deux trois banalité échangé dans leurs mails ils ne parlaient pas de grand chose, et apparemment il s'en fichait. Bien sur elle n'était pas idiote, elle s'était attendu a un tel comportement mais il aurait quand même pu lui demander comment elle allait.

\- Tu ne m'as pas avertie dans tes mails qu'il avait déménagé.

Et qu'attendait-il ? Qu'elle lui raconte toute sa vie, qui il voyait, ce qu'il faisait 24 heures sur 24 alors qu'il l'avait plaqué comme la pire des ordures !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en aurais fait par. Je pensais que tu n'en aurais rien à faire de ce qu'il pourrais lui arriver.

Il planta son regard noir dans ses yeux vert, il cherchait à lire en elle, savoir si sa phrase était tinté d'un mépris ou pas, il eu sa réponse en la voyant soutenir son regard avec un air de défis.

Depuis quand son ancienne groupie, qui lui léchait les bottes et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui, avait elle changé ? Et à qu'elle point ?

\- Dit moi ou il habite, ou donne moi son numéro.

C'est plus un ordre qu'une demande, Sakura ne pu retenir un rire jaune, elle avait mit sa main droite devant la bouche jetant la tête en arrière comme s'il venait de sortir la blague la plus drôle du monde. Malgré qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître le rire de la demoiselle l'avait surpris.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait rire, cracha t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, une tête blonde avec des yeux magnifiquement bleu et un sourire éclatant lui passant devant les yeux. Elle fit retomber sa tête, bomba son torse comme si elle était supérieure à son invité avant de prendre une gorgé de son thé.

\- Et pourquoi je ferrais ça? Demanda t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Je dois lui parler.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Dit elle méprisante.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Sakura dit moi juste ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Tout ce que tu a besoin de savoir c'est qu'il ne veux plus te voir. Le contrat elle d'un ton narquois.

Alors laisse le tranquille, laisse le vivre sa vie !

Le silence qu'il s'installa fut encore plus pesant qu'au début, le rose regrettais d'avoir gardé contacte avec lui, elle pensait que lui aussi avait pu souffrir de cet éloignement mais elle c'était apparemment trompé. Il se leva après avoir fini son thé, il partie en direction de la porte mais avant de franchir celle ci il se retourna vers la demoiselle.

\- Bien, si tu veux rien me dire je trouverais tout seul, de toute façon il n'a jamais pu rien faire sans moi.

Elle explosa de rage quand il ferma la porte, la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main s'éclata contre le mur de l'entrée. Elle savait que d'un côté il avait raison, après tout Il avait toujours été dépendant de Sasuke et ça c'était vue lors de la rupture, il avait perdu tout reperd ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait devenir, s'enfermant dans une dépression. Elle avait mit plus de six mois à le faire reprendre pied et

un an de plus pour qu'il « oublie » le ténébreux.

Maintenant il allait bien, il était heureux, elle n'allait sûrement pas l'Uchiwa tout gâcher, pas après tout le travail accomplie. Elle jura tout en ramassant les bris de porcelaine à terre, se demandant si elle devait Lui dire pour se retour impromptue.

Trois jours était passé, et elle n'avait eu aucune mauvaise nouvelle, et elle espérait vraiment que ça continue ainsi malheureusement elle n'était pas dupe c'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle commençait ça garde ayant un mauvais pressentiment pour cette journée qui commençait pourtant très bien.

\- Sakura ! Cria une voix joyeuse.

La rose releva la tête devenant pâle en voyant un blond aux eux bleu, trois trait barrais chacune de ses joues faisant penser à des moustaches, lui faisait de grand signe joyeux.

\- Naruto. Dégluti t-elle.

\- Et bien tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir. Dit il en boudant.

\- J-je... Non, bien sur que je suis contente de te voir je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Ajouta t-elle nerveusement.

\- Mais pourtant ça fait une semaine que je t'ai dit que je passerais. On est venue faire des tests sanguin avec Yahiko.

Elle avait oublié, ça lui était sortie de la tête, en même temps il lui avait dit ça Lundi dernier et le soir même elle avait reçu le mail de Sasuke l'avertissant qu'il rentrait. Elle n'avait vraiment plus pensé à rien stressant pour retour, cherchant une solution, ce maudissant mentalement chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

\- Ah oui, bien sur, désolé j'étais un peu ailleurs ces temps si.

\- C'est bien la première fois. Rigola t-il. Comme quoi ça arrive même au meilleur !

Elle répondit à son sourire content de voir qu'il allait toujours bien, elle déchanta vite en voyant l'homme qui arrivait derrière eux et qui avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

\- On devrait discuter une autre fois Naruto, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là. Pressa t-elle. Retourne avec Yahiko il a du finir son propre teste.

Il la regarda un d'un œil suspicieux, ses mains posé derrière ça tête cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

\- Tout vas bien Sakura ?

\- Oui-oui t'inquiète pas, on se revoit dans la semaine allé a plus.

Elle parlait rapidement le poussant dans le couloir le plus proche, elle tourna la tête en direction du brun et elle croisa son regard.

\- Merde ! Cracha t-elle.

Naruto se retourna vers elle surpris qu'elle parle ainsi surtout qu'il n'avait rien dit qui puisse la faire jurer ainsi.

\- Saku...

\- Naruto. Le coupa une voix grave.

La rose pu voir le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposé, il perdit de ses couleurs, sa peau d'habitude basané était devenue aussi blanche que les murs de l'hôpital. Son regard devint perdu dans le temps, la voix le replongea dans un passé douloureux. Il dégluti difficilement essayant de trouvé un démenti dans les yeux de Sakura, qui lui aurait prouvé qu'il avait tout imaginé, mais la larme qui coula sur sa joue le confronta à la réalité.

Comprennent enfin le comportement de sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'il était la, du moins qu'il était de retour, elle ne l'avait pas avertie.

Le brun se rapprocha un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres, le seul hic c'était que Naruto ne c'était pas encore retourné vers lui et ne lavait pas encore prit dans ses bras à lui crier je t'aime. Il haussa mentalement les épaules, il était peut être trop surpris.

\- Et bien Dobe on t'as jamais appris que c'était pas polie de salut les gens.

Les poings du blond se serrèrent au point de planter ses ongles dans sa paume de main. Sakura lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'Uchiwa. Le silence s'alourdir et Sasuke commença à trouver la situation très étrange et le comportement de son blond encore plus, il aurait déjà du se remettre et le prendre dans ses bras mais c'est yeux restait braqué dans ceux de la rose.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto. Chuchota cette dernière en retenant un sanglot.

Elle s'excusait et Naruto compris, elle le savait depuis longtemps, elle lui parlait encore à cette personne qui l'avait complètement détruit, elle l'avait détruit. Il se détacha d'elle et recula d'un pas faisant accentué les sanglots de sa, maintenant, ex-meilleure amie.

\- Et bien qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda t-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- Toi ta gueule ! Réagit Naruto au quart de tour.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux au ton de sa voix. Depuis quand le gentil petit soumis ce rebellait, depuis quand il lui parlait sur se ton à lui ? Depuis quand il y avait tant de haine à son égard ? N'était il pas fou amoureux de lui ?

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cette distance qu'il venait de découvrir entre eux lui fit mal, Il ravala cette tristesse qui voulais envahir son cœur. Il voulait lui parler, l'inviter à dîner, ou juste lui demander comment il allait, il ne savait pas, il cherchait ses mots mais avant qu'il est pu dire quelque chose quelqu'un les interrompus en appelant Naruto.

C'était un grand roux, des yeux vert qui arriva, ce stoppant juste derrière le blond, posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui ci.

\- Sakura tu pleure ? Tout vas bien ? Lui demanda t-il.

L'Uzumaki se retourna vers lui et lui pris sa main, donnant un haut le cœur au brun. Tout comme lui il faisait une tête de plus que les deux autres, il avait une peau un peu moins doré que le blond.

\- Viens Yahi, on rentre, on a plus rien à faire ici. Fit Naruto d'une voix morne.

Yahiko regarda la rose, qui avait la tête baissée, puis il détourna ses yeux pour tomber sur des orbes noir qu'il lui envoyait des éclaires. Son petit ami le tirait en arrière l'obligeant à marcher à reculons, mais il ne lâchait pas l'autre, un brun aux yeux noir, un visage froid. C'est en tournant dans un autre couloir qu'il tilta.

\- C'était ton ex non ?

Seul un silence lui répondit mais il n'en avait pas besoin, la réaction du jeune homme était assez éloquente. Il se tendit, il savait à quel point il avait pu l'aimer, il se sentit tout d'un coup en danger.

Sasuke les avait regarder partir les poings serrer, il s'était fait remplacé par ce type, il ragea. Il se tourna vers la demoiselle.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda t-il hargneusement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir larmoyant, à cause de lui, et d'elle aussi, elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

\- Retourne en Angleterre, tout le monde ce portait bien mieux sans toi !

Elle lui tourna le dos et partie à l'autre bout du couloir, elle bouillonnait de rage contre lui, contre elle même, contre ce foutue timing.

Sasuke ne lui courra pas après, n'ayant ni la patience, ni l'envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était l'identité du roux, et de savoir pourquoi Naruto sortait avec. Il sortie de l'hôpital cherchant tout de même une trace du blond sur le parking mais sans succès. Il savait cher qui chercher des informations dont il avait besoin, il monta donc dans son Audi noir et prit la direction voulue.

Arrivé devant une demeure immense, un majordome vient lui ouvrir sa portière quand il s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, monsieur Uchiwa.

Il ne répondit pas, et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentra sans même y être invité comme il en avait l'habitude. Il fut même pas surpris de voir son ami venir l'accueillir, déjà au courant de son arrivé.

\- Bienvenue Sasuke, ça faisait un bail !

\- Salut Neji.

Le brun au cheveux long, et aux yeux nacrée lui dédia une esquisse de sourire. Tout deux ce comprenait sans même se parler, ayant le même comportement.

\- Tu sais déjà pour quoi je suis là ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique la réponse étant évidente, son ami acquiesça et l'incita à passer dans le salon pour en parler.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment grand chose sur lui. Soupira Neji.

\- Dit tout de même.

\- Il s'appelle Yahiko Uzisho, il est arrivé un an après ton départ. C'est un ami du cousin de Naruto, Nagato. C'est à peu près tout, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé et il est plutôt discret sur lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble ? Demanda Sasuke avec impatient.

\- Environ trois ans. Souffla t-il.

Sasuke eu un sourire à cette évocation, étonnant son ami. Celui fronça les sourcils attendant une réaction plus violente, et pleine de colère.

\- Sasuke, ça fait trois ans. Tu n'arriveras pas à le récupérer...

\- Justement rien d'insurmontable je te rappelle que lui est moi somme sortie six ans ensemble, 3 ans ce n'est rien! Se vanta l'Uchiwa.

Son interlocuteur soupira en se frottant le front, il releva ses yeux pour tomber dans des noirs triomphant.

\- Tu répondrais à une de mes questions avec honnêteté ? Demanda l'héritier.

\- Tout dépend de celle ci.

\- Pourquoi as tu quitté Naruto ? Tu l'aimais non ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du brun comme si la question l'amusait, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'on lui demandait, il devait connaître la réponse par cœur.

\- Par simple caprice, j'avais pas envie qu'il me tire vers le bas. Je voulais partir sans avoir à être dérangé tout les jours par des supplication au téléphone.

Il avait beau dire ça d'un ton plat comme si c'était une liste de course, mais Neji n'était pas dupe. Son ami avait lui aussi souffert de cette rupture, et il y avait une autre raison à celle ci, cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à cacher ses actes derrières un sourire aussi faux, il les avouait toujours sans remords.

Dans un appartement en centre ville un silence lourd durait entre un couple depuis leur sorti de l'hôpital. Le roux soupira ayant marre de ce silence.

\- Tu vas m'en parler ou on vas faire semblant qu'il ne soit rien passé ? Demanda t-il agacé.

Le silence continua, Naruto avala sa salive difficilement, il était installé sur un fauteuil les genoux ramené vers son corps. Il passa une main derrière sa tête mais il ne disait toujours rien.

\- Bien je pense que je vais rentrer chers moi, appelle moi quand tu auras trouvé ta langue. Lança t-il énervé.

Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, il reçu un poids dans son dos avec des mains qui lui agrippait le T-shirt.

\- Désolé Ya-yahiko, reste. Sanglota Naruto.

Yahiko se fustigea mentalement, il savait que Naruto avait peur d'un abandon de sa part . C'était compréhensible après ce que lui avait fait subir le brun, le roux le haïssait pour lui avoir brisé le cœur et en même temps il avait envie de le remercier de lui avoir « laissé » sa place. Quand il avait su qu'il s'agissait de l'Uchiwa, il avait pris peur que son petit ami retourne avec. Il savait que Naruto ne l'avait pas complètement oublié, c'était son premier amour après tout.

Yahiko se retourna pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras, sa main droite dans la chevelure d'or et son menton posé sur la tête du blondinet.

\- Désolé Naruto. Je me suis énervé pour rien.

Il sentie le blond nier la phrase, celui ci resserra même sa poigne sur les vêtements de son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime, murmura t-il

Le cœur du roux fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime bien plus.

Il tira un rire timide de son petit ami, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se battre la dessus depuis que Naruto lui avait avouer la première fois, il y avait environs 5 mois seulement. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes en silence avant qu'un gargouillement se fasse entendre. Le plus grand explosa de rire accentuant la gêne de l'autre.

\- Allez je te paye des ramens. Fit celui ci

Naruto effaça ses derniers sillons de ses larmes et tira Yahiko dehors, ce dernier le suivie sans opposé de résistance. Ils allaient sûrement devoir ré aborder le sujet « Sasuke » mais pour l'instant il voulait profiter.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que cela fut remis sur le tapis avec l'arrivé d'un garçon aux cheveux rouge mi-long et aux yeux bleu au reflet violet. Ils étaient installé sur le canapé du roux quand celui ci arriva.

\- Bonjour vous deux !

\- Yoh

\- Salut Nagato !

\- Quand est ce que vous emménagé ensemble ?

\- Tu me fout à la porte ? Fit semblant de s'indigner l'Uzisho.

Le rouge rigola tout en posant ses courses sur la table en leur tournant le dos. Alors que le petit blond était tout rouge.

\- Non mais ça fait deux jours que Naruto dort ici, d'habitude c'est que le week-end.

Yahiko pinça ses lèvres, il avait convaincu son petit ami de rester, il craignait que le brun ne l'attende chez lui et vienne le voir quand lui même ne serait pas là.

\- Au faite Naruto. Intervint son cousin en rangé les denrée. J'ai croisé Sakura, elle n'avait pas l'air bien, tu devrais allé la voir.

Quand il se retourna prendre un paquet de farine encore dans son sac, il remarqua alors la tête de renfrogné du plus jeune et le silence tendu qui commença à s'étaler.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il s'inquiéta encore plus en ne le voyant pas répondre et serrer les poings, et la tête de son meilleur ami ne le rassura pas. Celui ci se racla la gorge avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et passé ses mains sur son visage, attitude qu'il adoptais au moment ou il allait dire quelque chose de grave. Cette tension palpable fit déglutir Nagato qui finalement n'était plus sur de vouloir savoir.

\- On a croisé Sasuke.

Un silence encore plus pesant et lourd suivit sa révélation, jusqu'à ce que le froissement d'un papier se fasse entendre. Le cousin de Naruto avait serré son poing tellement fort qu'il avait percé son paquet de farine.

\- Je vois. Dit il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Naruto ne voulant pas en parler, sachant très bien que son cousin allait vouloir tout savoir, il se leva donc pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il prit son manteau qu'il avait négligemment posé sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Il vas falloir qu'on en parle Naruto, l'interrompit son cousin !

\- J'ai pas envie ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Fit il rapidement et sur un ton dur.

Il claqua la porte laissant les deux autres ; son petit ami qui avait toujours la même position mais seul sa main gauche tenait sa tête, il regarda un point imaginaire ; son cousin toujours la paquet de farine percé à la main, tourné vers la porte. Ce dernier ce retourna vers son colocataire un air dur sur le visage.

\- Tu ne compte rien faire ? Demanda t-il ahurie.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse ?

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Cours lui après, montre lui que tu es bien mieux que l'autre tête de nœud.

Le roux soupira et se leva tout en se dirigeant dans le seul couloir de l'appartement.

\- Si jamais il l'aime encore, intervint il avant de disparaître, j'aurais perdu. Ajouta t-il amèrement.

\- Si tu te bat pas alors oui ! Tu es la meilleur chose qui soit arrivé à Naruto ! Alors n'abandonne pas ! Le supplia t-il.

\- J'irais le voir demain. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Nagato eu un sourire éclatant, il connaissait bien son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Yahiko s'était allongé sur son lit pensant à la façon dont il allait « garder » Naruto, il pensa à plusieurs stratagème romantique. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son ami sur le fait d'emménager ensemble.

* * *

**On n'oublie pas le petit commentaire, car je vous avoue c'est ma drogue!**

**Alors allez-y et je ne t'arderais pas à publié la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite**

* * *

**Un ex qui refait surface _(Partie 2)_**

De son côté le blond avait presque atteint son apparemment quand il aperçu une tête brune devant, il fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui les mains dans les poches comme ci tout était normale.

\- J'ai bien cru que je m'était trompé d'adresse en ne te voyant pas venir hier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Demanda t-il hargneusement.

\- Je suis venue te rendre visite. Je me disais qu'après tout ce temps tu serais heureux de me voir.

\- Pas vraiment, cracha le blond. Rentre chez toi !

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, ce rejet lui fit mal, il prit une inspiration pour pouvoir dégager cette boule dans sa gorge.

\- Je voudrais t'inviter à manger, histoire de parler un peu.

\- j'en ai aucune envie, alors casse toi ! Ragea Naruto.

\- Tant pis je reviendras demain et si tu ne veux toujours pas je reviendrais...

Naruto comprit le sous-entendu qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'accepterais pas, il grinça des que L'Uzumaki n'était pas encore près à céder il décida d'utiliser la provocation.

\- Ou peut être que tu as peur de te retrouver en tête à tête avec moi.

Cette méthode marchait très bien, vue que le blond serra les poings avant de se diriger sur le trottoir d'en face, lui jetant un regard impatient quand il ne le suivait pas.

Ils marchèrent sur deux pattés de maison avant de trouver un restaurant et d'y entrer. Celui ci avait très peu de client, ils s'étaient installé dans un coin isolé, au grand soulagement du Brun sachant que la discutions qu'ils allaient avoir risquait d'être houleuse. Naruto prit le menu sans vraiment le regarder, tout en tapant du pied, ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes.

\- Vas-y parle, je t'écoute ! Réagit il agacé.

\- Naruto, s'il te plaît. Soupira son interlocuteur

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui voulais discuter, alors vas-y !

Malgré le self contrôle Uchiwesque qu'il avait depuis sa naissance il commençait déjà à perdre patiente. Son ex-petit ami avait toujours eu l'étrange pouvoir de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer.

\- Peut être par le début !

Un veine apparu sur le front de Sasuke, il allait jamais pouvoir avoir une vrai discutions. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose il se fit couper.

\- Ou peut être devrait on parler de la raison pour laquelle tu m'as plaqué ! Ah non j'oubliais, c'est parce que j'étais un « poids mort » !

La mention de ces mots dur qu'il avait sortie le jour de la rupture lui revint en plein visage, il se souvenait de ses mots dur qu'il avait sortie le jour de la rupture, il avait été froid et rude. Il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à son ancien compagnon ce jour la mais il ne l'avait pas eu le choix.

Un serveur plus courageux et téméraire, avança vers leurs table ou la tension était palpable.

\- Avez vous fait un choix Messieurs ?

\- Non ! Lui hurlèrent les ex-amants.

Il repartie en ayant l'impression de s'être fait émasculer avec ce simple mot. Les deux garçons se jetaient des éclaires et si chacun ne se retenaient pas ils auraient pu se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux et c'est bien parce que tout avait changé qu'ils ne le firent pas.

\- Bien je crois que tu n'as plus envie de parler alors je me casse.

\- Rassis toi Naruto ! Ordonna Sasuke.

\- Tu te prend pour qui ? T'es pas mon père ! D'ailleurs tu n'es personne à mes yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi ça t'emmerde tant mon retour ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, le brun avait donc touché un poing sensible, et il espérait que ce soit donc en sa faveur.

\- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi, affirma Sasuke.

Il se fit soulever par le col par son interlocuteur, la rage de celui ci ce fit encore plus sentir, bon finalement c'était peut être pas que des sentiments positifs qu'il avait à son égard.

\- Te fout pas de moi connard ! Comment je pourrais éprouver encore des sentiments pour un bâtard dans ton genre ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas m'oublier, on a toujours été ainsi tu ...

\- Ta gueule ! Il n'y a pas de « on », il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais ! Il n'y a qu'eus moi et mes pauvres illusions.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux !

\- Ah oui ?! Et n'est ce pas toi m'as dit que tu n'étais sortie avec moi que pour mon cul ? Que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé ?

Oui il avait dit ça mais il n'en avait jamais pensé un traître mots, il avait aimé Naruto et l'aimait encore. Il ne voulais pas en parler maintenant mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

\- Et si tu m'avais vraiment aimé tu ne m'aurais pas plaqué ainsi !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Pas eux le choix ? Rigola le blond. Alors ça c'est la meilleur. On as toujours le choix !

\- Pas moi ! Mon père n'as jamais accepté notre relation. Fit il abattu.

Il l'avait fait craquer, comme il l'avait souvent fait avant. Ce dernier le lâcha les sourcils froncé, la colère laissant place à l'incompréhension. Son interlocuteur se passa la main dans sa masse de cheveux brun, exaspéré.

\- On as toujours su ça, Ça t'as jamais poussé à l'écouter et à rompre avant.

\- Il t'as menacé...

\- Et alors ? Il ne m'as jamais fait peur !

\- Il pouvait te faire virer de tout les établissement, te ferment les portes à tout, tu te serais retrouver à le rue sans rien. Et tu n'aurais jamais pu réalisé ton rêve. Finit il dans un murmure.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu venais de perdre tes parents, tu avais assez de soucis !

\- On aurais pu s'en sortir.

\- On y serais jamais arrivé, ne soit pas naïf. Fit il d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Tu n'as jamais cru en nous.

\- Naru...

\- Sinon tu te serais battue pour garder ce qu'on avait.

Il prit sa veste posé sur la chaise et partie sans un regard en arrière, malgré toute ces révélations il n'était pas sur de pouvoir pardonner à Sasuke ce qu'il avait fait. Certes Fugaku Uchiwa avait beaucoup d'influence, mais ils l'avait sut depuis le début, alors pourquoi avait il eu besoin de céder à ces menaces ?

Naruto ne dormis pas de la nuit ce ressassant la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. Il se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il se prépara un café, de tout façon il ne dormirais pas de la journée. Il avait beau ressasser leur rupture et la confession du brun de la veille, il y avais encore quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Et puis serait il près à lui pardonner ? Pourraient ils reprendre leur relation la ou ils l'avaient laissé ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion par la sonnette qui retentis dans tout son petit appartement, il se dirigeas vers la porte jurant contre la personne. Au moment ou il découvrit de qui il s'agissait il se sentie honteux, il avait pensé à reprendre potentiellement sa vie d'il y a cinq ans sans même pensé à Lui.

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien et toi ? Demanda t-il gêné.

\- Bien.

Mais l'homme en face de lui ne fut pas dupe, les cernes sur son visage était trop voyante, celui ci ce pencha vers ses lèvres pour les capturés des siennes.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier. Ajouta faiblement Yahiko. On ne parlera que quand tu auras envie d'en parler.

Le blond ce sentie mal, il faisait s'inquiéter son petit ami qui venait le réconforté, alors que lui avait pensé à le quitter sans vergogne. En faite il l'avait juste oublié mais c'était encore pire. Il aimait le roux il en était certain, mais la discutions de la veille l'avait perturbé au point de l'oublier. Ce dernier le pris dans ses bras, interprétant mal son malaise.

Il lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble et L'Uzumaki vit à cette instant le sac de ramens dans sa main. Il se sentit encore plus coupable, cet homme était attentionné envers lui, il prenait toujours soins de lui sans jamais rien demandé en retour. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer avoir parler au brun la veille, il avait peur de la réaction que son petit ami pouvais avoir.

Après avoir fini de manger dans un silence inhabituelle Yahiko lui proposa de ranger son appartement qui était légèrement en bordel. Le blond acquiesça toujours silencieux. Au bout de quelque minute le roux ce décida à prendre la parole.

\- Ça te dirais de... vivre avec moi ? Demanda t-il peu sur de lui.

Le blond releva de grands yeux vers lui, ceci était perdu, il finit par baisser la tête toujours mal à l'aise.

\- C'était juste une idée comme ça. Ajouta précipitamment son amant. On peut attendre encore si tu veux. C'est juste que... Enfin je pensais que ce serais le moment dit penser... mais si tu veux pas...

\- Non, je.. enfin c'est pas que je veux pas mais...

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase, bien sur qu'il était heureux de cette proposition et s'il lui avait proposer avant il aurais sauté de joie, mais voilà, il y avait Sasuke qui avait refait surface, et toutes ses questions avec.

Yahiko se gratta la tête lui aussi gêné, il avait réfléchie hier et avait pensé que c'était la meilleur solution pour solidifié leur couple. Bien sur qu'il avait pensé à une réaction négative mais ça lui faisait quand même mal.

Naruto avait des doutes sur leur relation maintenant et il fallait qu'il en face part à son petit ami, il fallait qu'il soit honnête. En faite il ne savait plus ou il en était.

\- Écoute Yahi...

La sonnette retenti le coupant une nouvelle fois, il pesta donc encore une fois sur le personne qui l'interrompait pour découvrir le sujet de ses tourments devant sa porte.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle au sujet d'hier. Fit le brun de but en blanc. Nous devrions...

Il stoppa sa phrase net avant de fusillé un point derrière le blond qui lui rendit très bien.

\- Nous devrions parlé dans seul. Ajouta t-il sourdement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible de te laisser seul avec. Contre attaqua le roux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'après ce que je lui ai dit hier il revienne vers moi ?

\- De quoi tu parle ? S'énerva Yahiko

\- Ho, il ne t'en as pas parlé ? Fit le brun moqueur. Lui et moi avons eu une discutions hier, sur nous et notre relation.

L'Uchiwa avait insisté sur le mot « discutions » comme pour laissé une ambiguïté a ce qu'il avait pu ce passer la veille. Naruto se figea le brun insinuait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il aurait voulut que Yahiko apprenne qu'il ai discuté avec son ex autrement.

\- De quoi il parle Naruto ? Dit il sombrement.

\- Yahi, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Ajouta le blond légèrement craintif.

\- Bien je crois que je vais vous laissé pour l'instant. Je repasserais plus tard.

Sasuke les salua en souriant sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse attention a lui, il avait attendu que le roux et le blond soit ensemble pour venir. Si la relation entre eux deux se cassait la figure il était sur de pouvoir ravoir son amour. Leur couple était récent et n'était rien comparer a ceux que lui avait vécu avec Naruto.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs complètement figé de peur, il appréhendait la réaction de son petit ami qui ne se fit pas attendre et qui explosa.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce que je croirais ? Aurais je besoin de me méfier de quelque chose ? Hurla t-il.

\- Non, je... il ne sait rien passé et...

\- Alors pourquoi dans sa phrase a t-il sous-entendu que vous couchiez ensemble ? Le coupa t-il.

\- Je ne sais ...

\- C'est peut être pour ça que tu es si fatigué, il t'as tellement épuisé que tu n'as pas pu trop dormir. Dit il sur un ton ironique. J'espère qu'au moins c'était bon et que t'as pris ton pied !

\- Arrête Yahiko, tu ne sais plus ce que tu raconte. Tenta t-il de dire fermement.

\- Bien sur c'est moi qui ne sais pas de quoi je parle, c'est moi l'idiot dans l'histoire. Cria t-il. Je pensais que tu avais un minimum de respect pour moi...

Naruto encaissait les paroles du roux, celle ci était blessante et il sentait bien que son interlocuteur le faisait exprès, après tout celui ci devait être tout aussi blessé même s'il pensait à tords, ça devait tout de même être douloureux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as hésité quand je t'ai demandé de vivre avec moi... Tu doute. Murmura t-il.

\- Écoute Yahi, je ...

Il tenta de prendre le bras de son amant pour pouvoir le raisonné et lui dire qu'il se trompait mais celui ci écarta son bras comme brûlé.

\- Est ce qu'au moins tu as cru en autre couple ? Est que tu as cru en nous ? Demanda t-il.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, et resta muet, pas qu'il n'avait pas la réponse, bien au contraire, la réponse lui était même apparu au moment ou la question fut posé mais cette question le renvoya à la veille ou il avait sortie une chose semblable au brun.

\- Non tu ne l'as jamais fait. Chuchota Yahiko.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà son amant était à la porte.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait d'arrêté la, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Ajouta ce dernier avant de claquer la porte.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement ne partie même pas à sa suite, car même s'il avait cru en leur couple il avait douté depuis hier. C'était peut être mieux ainsi, il n'avait pas été assez fort, il avait reproché la même chose à Sasuke et il venait de le faire pour Yahiko. A cette instant il se détestait.

Cinq minutes plus tard il pu entendre des coups à sa porte et quand il partie ouvrir sa haine contre lui même se dirigeas vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tant n'as pas marre de me pourrir la vie ! Cracha t-il. Ça t'a pas suffit il y a cinq ans ? Il faut que tu revienne tout détruire une fois de plus !

\- Naruto, lui et toi ça n'aurais jamais marché.

\- Ta gueule, le coupa t-il. Je veux plus jamais te revoir ! Sort de ma vie, casse toi ! Je te hais !

Il avait dit sa dernier phrase avec tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour cette homme avant de claquer la porte et de glisser contre celle ci. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne ressentait vraiment plus rien pour Sasuke, que c'était vraiment de l'histoire ancienne mais il lui avait fallut perdre son petit ami pour ça.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après cet incident une jeune femme aux cheveux rose frappa à la porte d'un appartement mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle insista mais il n'avait rien à faire, seul le silence lui répondu. Elle sortie une clé de sa poche, un double de la porte qu'elle avait depuis longtemps..

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une pièce sombre, les rideaux étaient tiré, sa sentait le renfermé, son nez en trompette se retroussa sous l'odeur. Ses yeux étaient humide, elle avait déjà vécu ça et ça l'a renvoyais quelques années en arrière et elle n'apprécia pas. Nagato l'avait appelé inquiet, il n'avait pas le temps de passer, devant partir en mission humanitaire pour soigner des enfants. Il lui avait demandé de passé voir son cousin.

Il lui avait expliqué la situation. Quand il était rentré du travail pour faire ses valises, il avait trouvé son colocataire allongé sur le divan une bouteille à moitié entamer sur la table basse. Celui ci était loin d'être saoul mais le voir boire était inhabituelle.

Ils avaient alors parlé, et Yahiko lui avait tout raconté de A à Z. Il avait alors essayé de le convaincre de parler avec Naruto mais celui ci avait refuser. Le cousin du blond avait finalement du partir et il avait essayer toute le semaine de joindre L'Uzumaki sans aucun résultat.

C'est pour ça que Sakura ce retrouvait dans cette apparemment à l'aspect lugubre, elle se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à la seul chambre et la petite salle de bain. Elle entra dans la première poussant la porte avec une infime douceur, elle ne vit pas grand chose au départ tout étant plus sombre que dans la pièce précédente. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habitue avant de remarquer une forme sur le lit.

\- Naruto ? Fit elle.

Personne ne lui répondit mais elle avait vue la tête se tourner dans sa direction avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale.

\- Tout vas bien ?

Elle se fustigea mentalement, bien sur que ça n'allait pas sinon elle ne serait pas là, elle n'obtient pas pour autant une réaction.

\- Et si on sortait aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau, on pourrais aller manger un bol de ramens, qu'est ce que tant dis ?

D'habitude il aurait réagit au car de tour mais la rien, il se mit de côté pour lui tourner le dos.

\- J'ai pas faim...

Ça voix en était presque inaudible, elle ne supportait pas ça, il avait l'air encore plus détruit qu'avant, elle ne voulais absolument pas revivre ça. Elle serra ses poings avant de se dirigé vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir en grand les volets faisant grimacer L'Uzumaki qui grogna pour la forme.

\- Putain t'es chiante ! Tu peux pas me laisser me morfondre ! Hurla t-il.

Malgré que les premiers mots étaient loin d'être sympathique ça la fit sourire, la dernier fois c'est au bout d'un mois et demi qu'elle avait obtenue une tel réaction.

\- Et toi bouge ton cul ! Tu dois être près dans cinq minutes !

Elle sortie souriante sachant très bien qu'il le ferait même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde. Elle avait eu peur qu'il soit bien plus retissant ou virulent avec elle mais quand elle le vue près à sortir au bout de quelques minutes elle se félicita.

Elle avait conscience qu'il lui en voudrais sûrement encore pour l'autre jour mais pour l'instant elle allait s'occuper de le remettre sur pied. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'échoppe la plus proche. Ils s'assirent sur une banquette l'un en face de l'autre, collé contre la vitre.

Naruto regardais la ville dehors tandis qu'elle commandais pour eux et le silence s'installa. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait vraiment quoi dire alors la rose tenta le diable.

\- Sasuke est repartie en Angleterre pour quelques mois.

\- Hum,...

\- Je voulais aussi m'excuser de ne t'avoir rien dit pour son retour et...

\- C'est moi. La coupa t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé... C'était aussi un bon ami à toi, il est normale que tu es encore des contactes avec.

\- Oui mais j'aurais pu t'en tenir informé, désolé...

Le silence retomba sur leur tablé dans une atmosphère plus douce que précédemment. Le serveur leur posa les bols devant eux et chacun commença à entamer son plat.

\- Au sujet de Yahiko...

\- J'ai merdé !

\- Mais tu l'aime encore. Tenta t-elle.

Il soupira passant sa main sur son visage, bien sur qu'il l'aimait mais il avait douté et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, tout ce qu'il pensait sur cette histoire est qu'il avait tout le torts.

\- Et pour Sasuke tu...

\- Bien sur que non ! Réagit il avec véhémence.

\- Alors pourquoi Yahiko pense le contraire ?

\- Parce que j'ai douté l'espace d'un instant et qu'au même moment les emmerdes ce sont enchaîné

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas contredit ?

\- Parce que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas cru en nous, que j'ai eu la fugace idée qu'il y ait une possibilité pour que moi et Sasuke on se remette ensemble...

Sakura baissa la tête, elle sentait dans le ton de son ami a quel point il se sentait coupable, et elle comprenait très bien mais en même temps elle aurait voulut qu'il se bouge pour reconquérir le roux. Après le repas elle le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement et quand elle ressortie en bas de l'immeuble et composa un numéro et fini par porté son portable à son oreille.

Naruto soupirait, il marchait rapidement pour échapper à la pluie et au froid et en même temps il espérait ne jamais atteindre son but. Son cousin lui avait téléphoné plus tôt dans l'après midi, cela faisait trois jours que celui ci était rentré après deux semaines dans un pays pauvre. Il lui avait demandé de passer chez lui, car il avait un cadeau pour lui ramené de son voyage mais qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lui apporté.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il se retrouvait devant l'appartement que Nagato partageais avec son ex-petit ami. Il respira un grand coup avant de pénétré dans le bâtiment répétant son plan, il frappait, son cousin viendrait lui ouvrir, il lui dirait bonjour prendrais le cadeau et repartirait aussi sec. Pas le temps de s'éterniser au risque de croisé Yahiko.

Il frappa à la porte et fut surpris que son plan foire aussi vite, car devant lui se trouvait la personne qu'il ne voulait pas affronté tout de suite. Celui ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda t-il sur la défensive.

\- Je...Euh... Nagato m'a demandé de passer.

\- Il est pas encore rentré.

\- Ah... Bon bah je repasserais plus tard...

Le roux soupira, il savait que le blond n'habitait pas la porte à côté et que la plupart des magasins était fermé à cette heure là, avisant la pluie et le tremblement du plus jeune il comprit que s'il le laissait repartir, il attraperais sûrement la mort.

\- Rentre, tu n'auras qu'à l'attendre à l'intérieure.

L'Uzumaki n'en revenait pas, mais il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, de peur que l'autre ne change d'avis. Il rentra à l'intérieur apprécient la douce chaleur qui y régnait et s'installa sur un fauteuil du salon. Le deuxième le suivit et s'installa sur le canapé en face reprenant sont travail sur sont ordinateur.

Le silence était pesant, et l'ambiante était glacé. Naruto dégluti, il n'avait jamais aimé se genre de moment et voir l'homme qui l'aimait l'ignoré lui faisait mal. Il se décida à lui adressé la parole doucement.

\- Tu fait un article sur quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Sur le tournoie de basket.

La réponse avait fusé, claquante dans l'air comme si parler lui avait déchiré la gorge. Même si ça ne fit que plus le blessé, le blond ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question qui n'avait pas vraiment lui d'être. Et en même temps qu'il parla son nœud au niveau de son ventre s'intensifia, appréhendant la réponse.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, avec toi.

\- Ho...

\- ...Mais non, je ne vois personne en ce moment.

Il se serrait bien réjouit à la réponse mais en même temps il n'avait pas vraiment le droit. Malgré qu'il pensait ainsi il avait tout de même envie d'éclairé un point avec son ex-amant.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Sasuke.

Le roux soupira une nouvelle fois laissant son travail de côté pour pencher la tête en arrière tout en passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Je m'en doute bien, ce n'est pas ton genre...

Naruto ne bougea pas, il avait peur d'exaspéré Yahiko en parlant à nouveau.

\- C'est juste que... tu as douté Naruto, et ça, ça m'a fait mal. Je pensais qu'on avait construit quelque chose de solide.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excusa t-il le larmes au bords des yeux.

\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais assez pour l'oublier, que tu m'aime tout cours.

\- Bien sur que je t'aime. Réagit vivement Naruto. C'est qu'il m'a avoué ses raisons de son départ et qu'il m'a dit m'aimer encore, j'étais perdu et...

\- Et tu l'aime encore ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non. Cria t-il en se levant.

\- Alors pourquoi a tu douté ? Demanda t-il en imitant son geste.

\- Je sais pas, ... J'en sais rien. Je...

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner un seul mot, il ne trouvait pas la raison, il avait juste douté et il n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

\- Je t'aime Yahiko et c'est la seule chose dont je suis sur !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto, mais c'est pas aussi simple...

\- Pourquoi?Sanglota t-il

\- Parce que j'ai peur qu'à chaque fois qu'il débarquera tu te remette à douter et à finalement te remettre avec ! Je sais tout les sentiments que tu lui a porté, et ça ne peux pas s'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Je te jure que t'as pas à avoir peur, je t'aime plus que j'ai pu l'aimer lui. Avec lui je me suis jamais projeter dans le futur, je me suis jamais sentie épaulé et vivant ou même aimer. J'ai jamais pensé que se marier avec lui serais super !

\- Quoi ? Tu as pensé au mariage ? Ajouta difficilement et incrédule le roux.

Le blond rougie furieusement, oui il avait déjà pensé au mariage avec Yahiko mais il avait jamais osé l'avouer. Il détourna la tête passant un de ses bras devant ses yeux comme pour ce cacher du regard de l'autre. Un long silence fit place le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'un rire franc le brise.

Le roux n'avait pas pu se retenir, lui qui pensait qu'emménager ensemble serais trop rapide pour Naruto mais s'il avait su que le mariage le tentait il serait jeté à l'eau plus vite.

\- Et moi qui pensait que cette idée t'aurais juste fait fuir. Rigola t-il.

\- Ça veux dire que...

\- Que moi aussi j'y ai pensé et plus d'une fois.

Yahiko lui souri avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Se baiser en disait long sur leurs sentiments. Essayent de rattraper le temps perdu, ils laissèrent leurs langues se mélangé, s'agrippant fort l'un à l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent qu'au moment ou la porte d'entré claqua.

\- Bien vous vous êtes réconcilié ! Fit une voix amuser. On va fêter ça, il faut que j'appelle Sakura, je suis qu'elle aura hâte de préparer se mariage.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu écoute derrière la porte ? Demanda sombrement son colocataire.

Nagato dégluti avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain suppliant a travers la porte que les deux autres l'épargne.

Quelques mois plus tard Naruto posait un carton sur une table basse dans ce qui semblait être un salon avant de s'affaler sur le canapé à coter, il regardait a travers la grande fenêtre, en face de lui, le jour décliné. Des pas retentir dans son dos.

\- C'était le dernier carton. Fit une voix grave. Nagato et Saura son partie rendre le camion de déménagement.

L'homme s'assit à côté du blond passant un bras sur ses épaules, ce dernier ce blotti contre lui amoureusement.

\- Demain faudra ce lever tôt pour tout déballé, et faire nos valise. Rajouta le grand.

\- Dans deux jours on sera marié. Fit Naruto.

\- Et oui tu deviendra Naruto Uzisho !

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui prendrais ton nom de famille ?

\- Car je suis plus vieux, plus grands, et plus viril. Se moqua t-il.

L'Uzumaki s'empara d'un des cousins du canapé avant de frappé son petit ami avec qui se tordait de rire.

\- Arrête ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

\- Bien si tu as compris la leçon. Sourie le blond.

\- Tu t'appellera Naruto Uzumaki Uzisho.

\- Et toi Yahiko Uzisho Uzumaki.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement avant de s'embrasser sous l'œil témoin du soleil qui disparaissait derrière les montagnes emportant avec lui ce moment d'intimité.

* * *

**Laissez vos avis! Merci!**

**Et à la prochaine!**


End file.
